One Hundred Words
by Blamey77
Summary: This is a collection of 100-word drabbles involving Han and Leia. May include other characters along the way, but only in supporting roles. May take place before, during or after the trilogy. May even be EU. Ratings will vary. M for safety.
1. Surrender

**During ROTJ, on the Millennium Falcon**

It had been so long, _so long._

Her eyes closed, she revelled in his touch, his presence. Leia was gentle as she explored him, aware of the carbonites effects.

Han appeared to be recovering nicely, pulling her towards him eagerly.. The comfort of his warmth pressed against her, his lips... She had missed this desperately.

Surrendering to the moment, her shirt (_really his shirt_) was tossed across the room. As Han's lips travelled, Leia reminded herself to retrieve it later. It had been an immense comfort.

Then coherent thought became impossible as Han's exploration of her body grew more intense.


	2. Breathe

**Immediately post-ESB, on the Millennium Falcon**

_His shirt. _

She rubbed the fabric between her fingers.

Leia shifted in his bed, causing the tears to change direction on her face.

_Breathe._

Turning so that she was laying on her side, Leia arranged the shirt like a blanket over her upper body. She let out a long breath. Closing her eyes, she remembered Han lying behind her, his knees pressed into hers, their fingers entwined.

She remembered waking up to his warmth, peeking over her shoulder at him.

His hands waking up first, confirming her presence.

His eyes opening, his smile mischievous, happy.

Leia opened her eyes.

_Breathe. _


	3. Princess

**Pre-ESB**

"I wish you were my mother. Then I could be a Princess, too."

Leia's heart ached for the young girl sitting next to her. She and Han had been followed on their way back to the falcon after meeting with a Rebel supplier. Only it wasn't a bounty hunter, it was a street kid.

"You are a Princess," Leia told the girl.

"What? How?"

"Because anyone that I say is a Princess, is one." The child's face lit up.

Han watched the encounter from the doorway, mesmerised. He had gone to get the kid some water.

"Han? The drink?"


	4. Don't

**Pre-ESB**

"I only have myself to blame. You've never claimed to be anything but what you are and I keep... expecting more."

_Sweetheart-_

"It's time I accept that you're not going to join the Alliance."

_If you would only-_

"I've realised that hating the empire and committing everything to fight it isn't an automatic progression. That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you around."

_Don't-_

Leia turned and walked out.

_She's given up on me. _

Self-hatred tore at his insides until Han felt like screaming, punching the walls of his ship or chasing after her but he just stood there.


	5. The Lucky One

**Post-ROTJ - Coruscant**

"Is that too hot?"

"No, it's perfect," Leia sighed, easing into the bathtub. She laid her head back, enjoying the warmth. Han's hand slipped into the water, lifted her foot and started massaging it.

Leia moaned and asked, playfully, "What did I do to deserve such an amazing husband?"

Han chuckled, and answered, "Well, let's see. You rescued me from a slimey gangster, married me...and I'm forgetting something. What is it? You're carrying not one but two of my babies."

Leia laughed, rubbing her swollen stomach. Her caress was answered with a kick.

_I still think I'm the lucky one. _


	6. Force Stuff

**Post-ROTJ - Coruscant**

Leia exhaled slowly, keeping her leg straight while pulling it towards her face. She was lying on her back in the living room, going through a few exercises. Letting go of one, Leia reached for the other leg, slowly bringing it to her face. Her husband entered the room and stopped short.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm a fan."

"Force stuff to keep Luke happy.' She rolled her eyes.

"You're making me happy, too," Han said, his head cocked to the side. Leia struggled to hold the stretch, trying not to laugh.

"It's giving me some interesting ideas."

Leia gave up.


	7. I Know

**6 months post-ROTJ, Coruscant**

"That... smuggler," he spat, "he doesn't deserve you."

"David, I think you should leave."

Leia's assistant grabbed her hands.

She jerked them away. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love you."

Silence.

Han entered her office, stopping when he saw Leia's expression.

"I love you," David repeated.

"I think you should leave," Leia said.

David's expression grew stormy.

"I second that," Han said.

David turned around and swallowed. "You... don't deserve her."

Han smirked, utterly without mirth.

"I know."

David's eyes darted to Leia; her expression was hard as carbonite. He walked out of her office.

Leia reached for Han.


	8. Anytime

**Pre-ESB. Han and Leia stop at a bar after a mission. This is the aftermath. **

"I might have been a bit hard on you before," Leia said, handing Han an ice-pack which he placed on his bruised knuckles. "You were just trying to protect me. That guy was just being friendly but it probably seemed different from the other side of the bar."

"Are you apologising?" Han asked in exaggerated amazement.

"Don't push it."

"Excuse me for wanting to enjoy this victory. It's rare that I win an argument."

"That's true," Leia grinned. "Anyway...thanks."

She turned and walked out of the cockpit.

Han remembered the guy's hand inching closer to Leia's backside.

"Anytime," he said.


	9. Solo

**4 months after ANH**

'Solo' has two meanings in Alderaanian."

Surprised, Han looked over at the co-pilot's seat, currently occupied by Leia Organa.

It was their third mission together and the first involving just the two of them, no Luke, no Chewie.

Han had initially turned the routine supply job down. Rieekan had personally asked him to reconsider. Han was about to decline again when he noticed Leia's name had been added to the mission slip.

Han accepted the job.

"It means 'alone' in Alderaanian, as well. But it also means 'lonely.'"

She glanced at him, then returned to staring out at the galaxy.


	10. Ground Rules

**Pre-ESB - Han and Leia prepare for a mission. **

"Let's go over some ground rules," Leia said, "I don't want you getting carried away again."

Han gave her his best "Who me?" look. She could tell he was fighting a grin.

"Our cover is husband and wife but there's no need to get too physical; we're married but we're professional business people."

Han started to protest, but Leia cut him off- "There will be no kissing. No hands going where they shouldn't. You may call me 'honey' or my name. It will not be like our last mission."

"Light of my life, giver of love..."

"That. Don't do THAT."


	11. Walk the Line

**Song: 'Walk the Line' -Johnny Cash. I don't own/didn't write it. **

**I just had to get this out there. **

**Pre-ESB**

Needing to blow-off-steam, the Rogues had set up a karaoke contest.

Curious, Leia had decided to watch.

She was currently regretting it.

"_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you..." _

Leia hid her face behind her hands.

"Why is he doing this?"she thought as Han's deep voice continued to fill the room.

"_As sure as night is dark and day is light, I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right..."_

Han stepped closer to the microphone, his gaze focused on Leia.

"_Because you're mine, I walk the line."_


	12. Not Soon Enough

**Not long after ROTJ**

"What are you doing over there?"

She was standing near the window, watching Coruscant.

"Over here. Now," Han said, patting the bed.

"Is that an order...General?"

Han grinned, his face obscured by the pillow. He looked so...scruffy. Leia's chest tightened.

_Six months._

"A friendly suggestion."

She approached the bed, slowly.

Han rose suddenly, grasped her waist and pulled her onto the bed, rolling until she was giggling underneath him.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You'll be back soon." Leia whispered, her hand brushing his cheek.

He kissed her palm.

"Not soon enough."


	13. Maybe Not

**During ESB- the flight to Bespin**

Leia looked up from her book and found Han watching her from the other side of the couch.

"What?"

Han shook his head and said, "Nothing." He looked amused.

Leia raised her eyebrows, dangerously.

He hurriedly added, "You just look...relaxed. I never see you like this. It's nice."

After a pause, Leia responded, drily, "Waging a war doesn't give you a whole lot of down time."

Han leaned closer. "So, maybe the Falcon malfunctioning isn't a completely bad thing," he said.

He placed his arm along the back of the couch, fingertips brushing her neck.

Flustered, Leia said, "Maybe not."


	14. Insomnia

**Pre-ESB**

Insomnia has its perks.

Sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon alone is one of them.

If there's ever a time I can understand Han's devotion to this death trap, it's in the middle of the night.

When the ship's inhabitants are sound asleep.

When their footsteps, their voices, the metal clanking of their constant repairs is absent.

The quiet is nice; a precious commodity on this ship.

If you listen carefully.

The ship hums.

I can feel the slight vibration of machinery at work.

It's soothing.

And nice to know I'm not the only one who never sleeps.


	15. My Own Worst Enemy

**Pre-ESB. On the Falcon. First POV- Leia. **

A restless feeling has overtaken me. My actions are not my doing.

Other Leia is in control now. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. No doubts, just clarity.

I stop at Han's door.

I freeze.

How will he react?

Exhilaration gives way to panic.

Reality creeps in, unwelcome.

I can't do this.

Other Leia is rapidly fading.

What if he-?

This is reckless.

I go back to my cabin.

I throw a pillow, frustrated.

I'm angry at myself.

For being afraid to take a risk. For being so damn indecisive.

For being my own worst enemy.


	16. A Kiss

**Pre-ESB - Hoth**

"You volunteered?" Luke asked, incredulously, "You? Volunteered?"

"I need a break from this planet," Han shrugged, "It's like living in a damn freezer."

"Isn't that Leia's mission?"

"Is it?" Han asked, innocently.

Luke shot him a 'Who are you kidding' look. Han smirked at Luke's expression, which was clearly the result of Han's influence on the farm boy.

"It's a dangerous job," Luke commented.

"Maybe I'll get a kiss for a good luck," Han winked.

A voice said from behind Han: "I'm sure Luke will be happy to oblige."

Han turned around.

Leia was standing there, eyebrow raised, arms folded.


	17. The Scariest Thing We Have Ever Done

**A Few Years post-ROTJ. **

**Han and Leia are married and expecting. **

"I just thought of something," Han said.

Leia lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. They were relaxing on the couch after dinner and the conversation had turned to their yet-to-be-born children, as it so often did.

"What are we going to do when they're teenagers?"

Leia chuckled at the anxious expression on Han's face.

"Well, it will be a little like dealing with us when we were that age," Leia answered, soothingly.

Then she really considered her words.

Leia looked at Han. His panicked expression mirrored her own.

"We're doomed," Leia moaned, clutching Han's hand.


	18. Corrupter of the Innocent

**Pre-ESB**

Leia watched in disbelief as Han struggled to walk down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, supporting a heavily intoxicated Luke Skywalker.

Leia walked over to the Falcon. Seeing her approach, Han smiled. Luke noticed the Princess, mumbled incomprehensibly and his head flopped back down.

"That's your doing, I suppose," Leia said to Han, disapprovingly.

"You know me- corrupter of the innocent," Han answered. "I'm taking him back to his cabin to sleep it off. But, I got no plans for the rest of the night."

His voice deepened, turning smooth as silk.

"Know any other innocents needing some corruption?"


	19. COPL

**Thank you, readers who review! You inspire me to keep on going **

**This one is a little different. I don't quite 'subscribe' to the EU, but sometimes I like to play around with it. **

**This is set during 'The Courtship of Princess Leia' (which I don't own, didn't write, do not pin that on me!)**

"Tell me that you don't want to go to bed with me every night and wake up with me every morning," Han said, softly. He grasped her hands tightly.

"I- it's not about that," Leia answered, desperately, "I have to do what's best for the people."

"What about what's best for you?"

"It would benefit so many lives. I can't be selfish!"

"It's selfish to want to marry someone that you love? Someone that you actually know?" Han asked, angrily.

Leia pulled her hands from his, turning away. She couldn't listen anymore.

She hated how much sense he was making.


	20. Single Bed

**Pre-ESB**

**Han and Leia are on a mission, posing as husband and wife on vacation. As part of their cover, they find a hotel to stay in. **

The hotel receptionist said, "We've only got one room available and it has a single bed." She eyed Han appreciatively, a look that Han reciprocated, much to Leia's annoyance.

Leia slipped her arm though his, purring, "That will suit us just fine."

Han glanced at her quickly.

The receptionist glared at Leia, grabbed a key and tossed it on the counter.

Leia picked it up and replied, coldly, "Thank you."

She and Han walked over to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, he said, smugly, "I knew it."

Leia shot him a look that would have terrified a sensible man.


	21. Grateful

**Post-ROTJ**

The restaurant was buzzing with hushed voices and glances in her direction.

She smoothly took a sip of her drink, hoping that Han would return from the restroom soon.

Keeping her eyes on her food, Leia reminded herself that she had expected this. She had known that publicly revealing the identity of her biological father would increase the attention and scrutiny she received.

Leia rolled her shoulders slightly, trying to shake the tension there.

"Oh, great. The food's here," Han said, sliding into his seat and winking at her.

His hand captured hers.

Immediately, Leia's posture relaxed. She smiled, gratefully.


	22. The Priorities of a Scoundrel

**Pre-ESB. During the trip to Bespin. **

Han pulled her body against his.

Leia closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

Her feet suddenly left the ground and she was being whisked away by her scoundrel.

His destination was clear.

Leia asked, breathlessly, "I thought fixing the hyperdrive was our top priority?"

He lowered her onto his bed.

Leia playfully crawled away from him. She laughed as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him.

Soon, Han's warm body was pressing her into the soft mattress.

His lips brushed her neck. She trembled.

He whispered in her ear, "Priorities change."


	23. Mindless Pleasure

**6 Months Post-ROTJ**

"How can you watch that rubbish?"

Focused on the television, Leia said, "Coruscant's Next Top Model is my guilty pleasure. You're one to talk. You watch that ridiculous show about the pilots. Do they ever work? I swear all they do is argue with their girlfriend of the week."

She looked up at her boyfriend. He was wearing nothing but a towel. Her gaze was immediately drawn to his bare chest. Water dripped from his hair and slid down his lean frame.

Han's sudden grin told her that he knew exactly where her thoughts had briefly meandered.

Han always knew.


	24. Brown Eyes

**Pre-ESB**

"What's this?" Luke asked, curiously. He picked up a brightly coloured card on Leia's desk.

Leia answered, hastily, "That's... nothing. Someone just left it at my door."

"Hey, this is a Valentine's Day card!" Luke exclaimed.

"To Brown Eyes," he read.

"It doesn't say who it's from," Leia said, blushing a little.

"Didn't that pilot, Jacks, call you 'brown eyes'?" Luke asked, teasingly.

"No, he called me 'beautiful eyes,' Leia said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, he hasn't been on base for weeks."

"Huh," Luke said, "I wonder who it's from. I guess you've got a secret admirer."

Leia smiled, mysteriously.


	25. Already Late

**Post-ROTJ**

Han fidgeted with his tie. He was wearing a dark, tailored suit which accentuated his height and broad shoulders. Leia had picked it out.

Han watched her in the mirror as she looked him up and down. Her cheeks were flushed.

_You asked for it, Princess. _

Han turned around. He started caressing her neck.

"Han, we're already late," Leia said, warningly. She knew immediately where this was going.

His hands slid easily over the silky fabric of her dress, paying close attention to her behind.

"We can't-"

His lips trapped the rest of her sentence and soon convinced her otherwise.


	26. Exposed

**Pre-ESB on Hoth**

A sickening crack.

A rumbling noise.

The next thing Leia knew she was face down in the snow. She stood up, shakily then turned around.

Han was almost completely submerged in snow.

Her heart started racing and she started pushing it off of him.

"Han!" Leia repeated hoarsely as she dug. Her gloved fingers soon lost feeling.

After a couple of frenzied minutes that felt like hours, his body was finally uncovered.

"Han? Han!"

Just as panic began to envelop her, she heard him moan.

The relief was dizzying and giving into tears, Leia embraced the cold and disoriented man.


	27. Fortunate

**Post-ROTJ**

**Warning: I'm really earning the M rating with this one**

**Points for anyone who finds the Rocky Horror reference. **

Leia lay still, enjoying the dual sensations of the after affects coursing through her body and Han kissing his way up her stomach.

Her hands brushed over his back, lightly brushing the faded scars that she had long since memorized.

Her body tensed when she felt his mouth on her nipple; the feel of his soft lips on such a sensitive place making her shiver in anticipation.

Leia arched her back and grabbed his hair, encouraging him wordlessly.

As Han's lips reached her neck, Leia felt again how fortunate she was that her scoundrel had come stumbling into her life.


	28. Difficult

**Pre-ESB**

The sun felt heavenly on her bare shoulders and the warm breeze kept her loose hair out of her face. It was rare that Leia enjoyed the Alliance ceremonies, but this one felt laidback.

_I must remember to thank Claire for suggesting we hold it outside. _

If it weren't for a certain scoundrel, Leia might have been able to relax.

Han was ogling her, seemingly appreciating her casual look.

Leia's heart fluttered as his eyes scanned the length of her dress. She absentmindedly smoothed down her dress and tried to focus on the ceremony.

He made it so difficult sometimes.

**Thanks, Claire ;)**


	29. Caught

**Pre-ESB**

**After a mission, Han and Leia relax on the Falcon on their way back to base. **

"I'm wiped," Han said as he fell purposefully next to her on the couch.

He sighed and closed his eyes awarding Leia with a rare opportunity to look at him, unabashedly.

His pants were snug in all the right places. He was wearing a long-sleeve dark blue top and hadn't bothered to button it all the way. Leia could just see a hint of chest hair.

And his face, those eyes, which Leia knew were a combination of colours dependent on his mood, those full lips, that strong jaw...

Without opening his eyes, Han asked, "Like what you see, Princess?"


	30. The Professional

**Pre-ESB **

**Han and Leia are returning from a mission on the Falcon. **

She tried to ignore how good he smelled, how the sight of his bare chest was affecting her.

_Snap out of it. _

Leia blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind. She had a job to do.

She leaned closer to apply the bandage to his side. He moved his arm to give her better access, placing it gently on her back.

_Ignore it. Don't think about it. _

Leia secured the bandage and sat up.

_Be professional._

Han didn't remove his arm. His expression was soft, unguarded.

"All done," she said.

She could feel his disappointment as she left the room.


	31. Working Hard Or-

**Most definitely rated M! **

**Post-ESB**

Leia crawled out from under the bed sheet. Her cheeks were pink and she looked very pleased with herself.

"Wow," Han exhaled, "What...brought that on?"

"I just wanted to...see what it's like. You always do it."

Leia paused, blushing profusely.

Han grinned.

Leia quickly amended, "Obviously, it's different because we're...different."

She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggling. Han's grin widened; he always enjoyed her squirming.

"Was it everything you imagined?" he asked.

"I didn't realise how much work it was," she exclaimed.

Han burst out laughing.

Leia buried her face in her pillow, also laughing helplessly.


	32. - Hardly Working?

**- Hardly Working? **

Han trailed his finger lightly down Leia's back.

"For the record-," he began.

It garnered the desired result; Leia lifted her face from the pillow and looked at him.

"-I very much enjoyed it."

If possible, Leia's cheeks grew redder.

She quietly asked, "Really?"

Han slid closer to her in the bed and caressed her cheek.

"Really," he said, leaning closer to her.

Han left a trail of kisses along her neck before whispering, "You were incredible."

There was a hint of awe in his voice.

Their eyes met and he kissed her, softly.

"How about I return the favour?"


	33. Boxers

_**Updates may be a little slow over the next couple of weeks – I will be in super-study mode as I have exams soon. **_

_**But I haven't gone for good! And I'm thinking of starting a new story once I've finished with my course- a story with more than 100 words :D **_

**Set during the flight to Bespin, post-kiss and I imagined it during a kind of ceasefire in Han and Leia's relationship. They've stopped fighting their feelings, but haven't talked about them. **

Han was relaxing on the couch when Leia walked past him. He sat up and grabbed her hand gently.

"How in the galaxy are you keeping those shorts up? They're too big on _me_," Han asked. His hand brushed the silky boxers that she had borrowed.

Leia lifted her top, revealing the bunch of material gathered on the side tied with an elastic band.

Staring at the strip of skin suddenly revealed to him, Han slipped a finger beneath the waistband.

"Creative," he murmured.

He looked up.

Leia visibly swallowed.

Mouth suddenly dry, Han's other hand settled on her hip.


	34. It Will Happen For Us

**Post-ROTJ **

**Han and Leia have been married for a few years. **

Han was watching the 'higher-ups' awkwardly mingle at another seemingly endless political function.

He drained the remainder of his drink, looking for his wife.

Across the room, Leia was being introduced to a Senator's baby.

Han watched as she laughed, pulling her hair out of the baby's fist.

He walked up to her, nodding politely at the Senator and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she smiled.

Later, as they swayed together, Han noticed Leia's eyes drawn to a certain young guest.

He kissed her forehead gently.

She looked at him.

"Don't worry. It will happen for us."


	35. Long Day

Inspired by sleep-deprivation. At least something good resulted from my utter exhaustion

**Post-ROTJ **

**Han and Leia are married and living in Coruscant. **

Lying on her side on the bed, her head propped up by her hand, Leia was reading a boring report when her husband arrived home.

He entered their room and, on his way past the bed, tickled the bottom of her foot.

Leia smiled, jerked her foot away and kept reading. Han removed his jacket and shoes, and then lied down behind his wife, draping an arm over her waist.

After she finished the report, Leia tossed it on the floor.

She wriggled closer to her sleeping husband, revelling in his warmth and joined him in a post-long day nap.


	36. No Heaters Required

_**My first exam is tomorrow and my last is on the 24**__**th**__**. I may be a little quiet until then, but I haven't gone for good! Who knows? I might end up being quite prolific since writing these = good distraction ;) **_

**Pre-ESB on Hoth**

The heaters were down _again_.

Leia huddled inside her many layers of clothing as she adjusted the temperature in her office. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

It was Han. He saw her fiddling with the temperature.

"Hey, Princess. The Falcon's heater is working...if you're interested in some warmth."

After a pause, "Thank you."

"Of course, another option is to come to my cabin. I've got some ideas on how to generate heat. No heaters required."

On his way to Leia's office, Rieekan heard her yelling.

"Solo," he assumed.

Rieekan decided to come back later.


	37. Trouble

**Something a little different. (2 exams down, 4 to go!)**

**This is set not long after ANH. **

"Why are you here, Your Highness?"

"General Rieekan _suggested_ I come here."

"Why do you think he did?"

"I merely mentioned the trouble I've had sleeping lately and he sent me here, somewhat impulsively."

"You feel that you don't require therapy?"

"I _require_ some sleeping pills. Therapy is...unnecessary."

"What about the incident? It sounds like-"

"It won't happen again. All I need is a good night's sleep."

"Have you thought about why you have such trouble sleeping?"

"I've thought about what will help. Sleeping pills. Can you give me some or not? I have a lot of work to do."


	38. Close Encounter of the Romantic Kind

**Pre-ESB**

**Han and Leia are staying on the Falcon as they help set up a new Rebel base; Han has given Leia his cabin to stay in. **

Han paused after entering his cabin. Leia was lying, fully clothed on his bed.

"Sorry. I just need a clean shirt."

"That's okay," Leia yawned then laughed, "Setting up a new base is exhausting."

She sat up. Han stopped rifling through his drawer. He noticed that her hair was sticking up.

"I like the new look," he teased.

He reached out and smoothed her hair.

Leia returned his affectionate smile then abruptly glanced away.

"Thanks," Leia said.

Han drew back his hand.

"You're welcome," he replied, turning back to the drawer.

He tried to remember what he was looking for.


	39. That Droid

**During ESB- Han's thoughts after the kiss on the Falcon**

That droid.

I'm going to turn him into spare parts.

He _would_ appear at that moment.

Just when I wished that I could keep Leia in my arms forever...

That damn droid.

I lost myself in her entirely.

There was no bounty on my head, no Empire chasing us across the galaxy, no baggage...

There was just her.

She was trembling.

I wanted to show her that she didn't have to be scared.

Show her there was so much more than just obstacles between us.

And she kissed me back.

And it was everything I wanted.

But that damn droid!


	40. A Conversation Over Dinner

**MY EXAMS ARE ALL DONE!**

**Thank you to all of you who encouraged me during the longest few weeks of my life!**

**As a reward, please enjoy this silly drabble **

**Post- ESB**

**Han and Leia are married and living on Coruscant**

During dinner, Leia told Han about a colleague who she felt had taken advantage of her kindness.

"Despite what you'd like people to believe, Sweetheart..." Han began.

"What?"

"...You're a softy."

"No, I'm not!"

Han smiled.

"I'm not. I'm tough and hard-boiled..."

He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, "Okay. You're tough and hard-boiled. You're...like an egg."

"Thanks a lot."

"Being soft-hearted isn't a bad thing. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, my little egg, I love your soft, gooey centre."

Leia burst into laughter, the tension of the day suddenly gone.


	41. Distraction

Leia exited the bathroom in a towel. Han was sprawled out on her bed.

"Promise that you won't distract me while I get ready."

Han smirked.

"I _can't _be late to this meeting."

"I promise, sweetheart...I won't even leave this bed."

Leia began to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, "How do I look?"

She turned around; Han was watching her.

"Beautiful."

Smiling, Leia approached the bed.

"Thanks. I'll see you later tonight?"

She bent down to kiss Han goodbye.

The kiss quickly deepened.

Two hours later, Leia rushed into the meeting room. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. Let's begin."


	42. Nostalgia

**Post-ROTJ**

Lying together in their bed, Han slid his hand down Leia's arm giving her a delicious shiver.

"Is that my shirt?"

He looked amused.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking of the trip to Bespin when you had to wear my clothes."

"I looked ridiculous."

"Are you kidding? When I wasn't flying or working on the Falcon, I was in the shower with the temperature turned way down."

"It can't have been that bad."

"Let's just say, I'm very happy that I can do _this_ now."

Han's hand slid down her arm again, and then proceeded to go further.


	43. Twins

**Post-ROTJ**

**Han and Leia are married and have two year old twins**

Leia fell backwards onto the bed, next to Han.

"Your children are a handful," she sighed.

"My children, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Leia murmured.

"Funny how they're _my _children when they're misbehaving but our children when they're angelic," remarked Han.

"Not true."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," answered Leia, "Your children are never angelic."

There was too much truth to that statement for Han not to chuckle.

"I'm so glad they are finally asleep," said Leia.

She made a sound between a sigh and a groan which communicated her exhaustion.

However, the sound made Han think of an activity much more fun than sleeping.


End file.
